We Need To Talk About Danny
We Need To Talk About Danny is the seventh episode of Season One of the ABC Family show, Twisted. It premiered on July 23, 2013. http://www.btvguide.com/Twisted/Season-1/episode-7 Plot At soccer practice, the coach wants to try a new strategy and switches Danny and Cole Farrell's positions. Danny and Cole joke about it and agree to meet up the following morning for a workout, something the new friends have been doing regularly together. After practice, a sweaty Archie is rebuffed by Lacey when he moves in to kiss her; when Danny comes over to them to speak to Lacey, he calls Danny names to get him to move on. Lacey defends Danny, who thanks her for the support, but Lacey walks away, not wanting to get into a longer conversation. Jo wakes up from a sensual dream about Danny and comes to terms with her crush on him. She asks Tess about Vikram but doesn't get much information from her. Danny and Karen make up a little bit when she tells him she really doesn't think he killed Regina. In school, Serita expresses dissatisfaction with Lacey's probing questions about their dead friend "I thought we agreed to not drudge up Regina stuff anymore". Phoebe's brother Tyler approaches and invites the girls to his "Drink with the Dead"b birthday party at the cemetery, and asks Lacey to invite Jo. Serita looks suspicious even though Lacey denies that Jo is her friend. In the meantime, Danny notices Rico is behaving coolly towards him, but Jo claims he's just all about the PSAT these days. Danny asks about Lacey and looks crestfallen when Jo mentions she's been spending more time with Archie. Rico once again complains that Jo is crushing on Danny and tries to talk her out of it. At the clubhouse, after discussing what they know about the case, Jo convinces Lacey to ask Danny about the day Tara died because she hadn't been able to get anything out of him. When Lacey tries to ask Danny about it, all he wants to talk about is "That kiss. Its all I think about. All day. Every day." After pointing out Lacey's mixed signals, he adds that both of them know Lacey has feeling for him too. Lacey is unable to answer and walks away. Kyle and the deputy come up with a plan for Kyle to charm Karen into revealing what she knows about the necklace. He ends up bonding with her at the diner later that evening as they talk about her job search, Jo's manipulative behavior as a child, and Kyle and Tess' healthy marriage; he even sends a recommendation to where she applied for a job. At soccer practice, the coach tells the team that Danny is back to being a Forward because Cole is in the hospital with food poisoning. Archie calls attention to the fact that Danny was with Cole that morning and the rest of the team looks at him with suspicion. At pottery class, Danny tells Tess he can't go to his own mom for advice about a girl. Once he states that the girl in question is not Jo because "she's my best friend", and that he has been open with her about how he feels, Tess advises Danny to be there, around her, so she knows he's not giving up, "but not in a stalking way". Just then Danny receives a text from his coach so he goes to his office. The coach tells him that a half empty package of moth balls was found in the weight room trash after Danny and Cole's practice and that mothballs cam mimic the symptoms of food poisoning. It looks like Cole was poisoned and because the coach is getting complaints from the other players, he needs Danny to resign from the team. Danny is visibly distressed and points out that he's not so stupid to poison someone and then leave a bag of mothballs out as evidence, so he must have been framed, but the coach says he's sorry but he has to stick with his decision so he doesn't lose his job. In the school hallway, after Danny tells Jo he does not want to talk about why he's so upset, Tyler approaches and invites Jo to his cemetery party. Jo starts to refuse, but when Tyler says that Jo's friend, Lacey Porter, will be there, Danny immediately announces they will go. When they arrive at the cemetery, the party is in full swing, but Danny spends most of his time brooding with a bottle of beer and openly staring at Lacey. Jo and Lacey sneak away to confront Danny about his evasive responses to both of them about Tara. Danny flips it around on them and confesses a different secret - that he got kicked off the soccer team because Archie framed him for poisoning Cole. He continues to drink and is a bit antagonistic towards Lacey during this conversation, glaring at her and raising his voice towards her. Its obvious he is feeling bitter and frustrated that she is not reciprocating or acknowledging her feelings towards him. Jo, in an effort to push Danny to answer their real question, reveals their discovery from the Connecticut trip, that there may be a connection between Regina and Vikram and their deaths. Danny gets furious and storms off from, saying "Who has secrets now?". Jo runs after Danny, and he explains that he killed Tara because she and Vikram hated each other even as kids and she had the power to destroy the lives of his family, so Danny had no choice. He told Jo that she is "the most important person in the world" to him and all he wants to do is keep her safe. He also says that being on the soccer team made him feel closer to his dad. Meanwhile, Lacey bumps into Serita on the way back to the party, who confronts her that she knows Lacey has been hanging out with Jo and Danny. She gives Lacey an ultimatum: "You can't have it both ways; us or them." Lacey returns to the site where she left Danny and Jo, and finds Danny by himself gazing at Tara's gravestone. Danny, in a melancholic voice, says "I'll never be able to get over what I did… I'll never have a normal life.. I'm never going to be happy." When Lacey says "that’s not true" he asks her why she came back. He insists its not just because she wanted to make sure he was ok. "That can't be the only reason." Lacey, with tears in her eyes, tells him she is sorry he got kicked off the team and if it matters she doesn't think he poisoned anyone. He looks straight at her and says "It matters", then steps towards her and takes her into his arms for a kiss. While making out, they end up on the ground. Lacey suddenly opens her eyes and realizes they are kissing on top of Tara's grave site; she stops Danny, gets up and leaves while Danny calls her name. After she leaves, Danny looks at Tara's gravestone on which is engraved "There is nothing so wonderful as to love and to be loved". He looks in the direction Lacey left, then turns back and smiles. Lacey heads to Johnny Cakes Diner for Tyler's after party to speak to Archie. At home, Jo confesses to Tess that she thinks she is in love with Danny. Tess, aware that Danny likes another girl, asks her to be careful because it’s a complicated situation. Kyle and Tess have a heart-to-heart at the pottery studio and agree to be on the same page about Jo; then start kissing. At Danny's house, his mom announces she got the job, with a last minute recommendation from Kyle Masterson. Danny starts to ask her about Vikram but changes his mind since he doesn't want to ruin Karen's good mood. Danny sees a missed call on his phone from Jo, who is calling to tell him how she feels about him. But there is a knock at the door, so he goes there instead of calling her back. Still morose, he opens the door to find Lacey on his doorstep. She smiles slightly and says "I broke up with him". She steps closer before continuing, "No one can know, ok?" Danny's eyes brighten and he breaks into a smile. Sub Plot Despite the arguing going on with the Masterson parents lately, Kyle tries to reconcile with Tess. She thinks he is going to yell at her about Jo, or Danny, and yells, "Karen already paid, Kyle! Want me to call and kick Danny out of my pottery class?!" Kyle calms her down and says it is okay, and promises that they can talk later. Tess is reluctlant but kisses her husband goodbye and agrees. After Rico's confession about Karen throwing the necklace in the lake, Kyle is more determined than ever to find it and link the Desai family to Regina's murder. His new partner, Eddie, suggests that they might not find it in the lake either way and maybe Chief Masterson should try to befriend Karen and get the truth out of her. Kyle says that he and Karen aren't exactly sending each other Christmas cards anymore, but agrees to try as long as Eddie makes a team to try and find the necklace in the lake. They set their plans and move into action. After "running into" Karen at Johnny Cakes Diner, Kyle spends the evening with Karen sitting at the diner enjoying dinner and pie while reminiscing about the past and formerly being friends. Karen admits to Kyle that she has always been jealous of his relationship with Tess since she and Vikram never really had "that". Kyle sees Karen's sensitive side as she goes into detail, and he remarks, "You actually do have a heart, Karen." She tells him to kiss her ass and rolls her eyes, getting him to laugh. Karen admits to Kyle that she did bad during her interview with, and Kyle says that it doesn't matter since he heard that Ray gets inappropriate in the workplace anyways. Karen laughs and says that she can do "inappropriate" and he responds with "I'm sure you can", causing Karen to give Kyle a slightly flirtatious look before going back to her pie. When they finish the last of the pie, they head home and go their separate ways, Kyle clearly thinks about how maybe he is wrong to ostracize Karen. He also thinks about Karen's remark that Kyle and Tess were always special, and heads into his home to talk with his wife. They talk and Tess reveals that Kyle has been stressing her out and Kyle apologizes and reminisces back to the days when they were inconceivable and loving and nothing else mattered but each other. Tess questions what happened and Kyle says other things just got in the way. They end up having sex in the basement and rekindling their marriage. Later that night, Eddie shows up at Kyle's door with the necklace in an evidence baggie, telling him that the team recovered it from the lake where Rico said it would be. They are both happy and Kyle is glad his case has picked up, and realizes that he was right to pinpoint the Desai family after all. The episode ends. Cast Main Cast *Kylie Bunbury as Lacey Porter *Avan Jogia as Danny Desai *Maddie Hasson as Jo Masterson *Kimberly Queen as Tess Masterson *Denise Richards as Karen Desai *Sam Robards as Kyle Masterson *Ashton Moio as Rico Recurring Cast *Chris Zylka as Tyler Daly (New) *Brittany Curran as Phoebe Daly *Grey Damon as Archie Yates *Todd Julian as Scott *Jamila Velazquez as Sarita *John Deluca as Cole *Aaron Hill as Eddie (New) Trivia *This will mark the first appearance for Tyler, Phoebe's brother. *Also marks the first appearance for Eddie. *Also Danny and Jo have their first kiss in this episode (however this occurs only in a dream sequence) References Category:Season One Episodes